Right Of Succession
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Soundwave informs Starscream that he will only accept Starscream’s right to lead the Decepticons if he kills the slayer of Megatron. Starscream accepts this, after all, how hard can it be to kill one little squishy?
1. Chapter 1: Mission City

Right of Succession.

Summary: Soundwave informs Starscream that he will only accept Starscream's right to lead the Decepticons if he kills the slayer of Megatron. Starscream accepts this, after all, how hard can it be to kill one little squishy? However, there are circumstances in play that Starscream knows nothing about.

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro and Paramount/DreamWorks. I claim no ownership.

Rating: T for violence

Pairings: Maybe a little implied SamxBee

Warnings: Violence, character death.

A/N: You may wish to consider this A/U as the movie ending is changed a little. This prologue may seem to have nothing to do with the summary, but it is necessary, and the next chapter should make everything a little clearer.

This is dedicated to Shadowsinger of a group I'm involved with, the Nerdene Hyrde, who made a comment that hatched the idea for this little bunny.

Right Of Succession

Prologue: Mission City.

Sam ran up before he even realised what he was doing, dodging Megatron's lethal clawed hand as the latter made a grab for him. He thrust the object clasped between his own splay-fingered hands directly upwards into the fierce dark-matter Spark that glinted from its place in Megatron's chest. What Megatron's chest-plates were doing being open far enough for Sam to perform this action was unknown, but Sam didn't have the time to wonder about it: he just did it.

As the AllSpark Cube made contact with the Spark, the material was consumed enough to allow the two energies to combine, and combine they did, with lethal force.

The energy climbed upwards, combining and conflicting with the Decepticon Leader's Spark, but as the energies fought and twisted, there was a blowback of energy back the way that it had come. The energies travelled back through the Cube, and down through Sam. He crackled with the energy, and his body's systems took massive damage, before he had even registered the pain. Only the energy pouring through the frail organic form – and Sam's own determination – kept his body upright, holding the Cube in its place, as it destroyed the two life-forms on each end, one mechanical, one organic.

Something of the AllSpark registered the damage it was inflicting on the small form who had carried it, held it, shielded it, and at one point, dropped it. It had registered that he was an innocent, dragged into the Cybertronian power struggle by circumstances of his parentage and inheritance.

By the time it realised, most of the damage done was irreversible. It could not save the organic body, that was damaged beyond repair, but what the AllSpark could not repair, it could replace, in it's own way. It had a pattern, it had the power. What it could not fix, it would replace. The innocent who had made the ultimate sacrifice would live, and it would live through him.

With its last vestige of consciousness and control, it subtly altered the nature of the energy maelstrom of the combined forces, directing it back towards the organic form, whose body had begun to char.

Sam was technically dead, watched by a horrified Optimus Prime, when thin golden strands began forming from the air around him, and his body began to sparkle. The golden strands continued to be generated, seeming to spin themselves around the human's form as the huge Cybertronian whose chest the Cube had been thrust into fell away, optics dimming. This continued for several minutes, Sam's small form obscured by the glistening strands. Then the glowing died down, and then ceased altogether.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save him."

Optimus was jerked out of his thoughts as Ratchet spoke, and he and Ironhide crossed over, Ironhide cradling the two halves of Jazz, one half in each arm.

As Mikaela drew up with the pickup truck, Bumblebee spoke up.

"Where's Sam?"

"What the FRAG is that!" exclaimed Ironhide, gesturing to the fifteen-foot long, shiny metallic bloated oval lying near the body of Megatron. Ratchet approached, scanning. The widest point of the oval came up to his chest.

"Sam pushed the AllSpark into Megatron's chest. I'm sorry, but he was obviously dead by the time some sort of energy burst from the AllSpark entombed him in that metal shell." Optimus stated sadly. He looked with sorrow at the pieces of Jazz, as Bumblebee uttered a small, distressed whimper.

"We have lost two brave warriors today, our own Jazz, and our organic friend Sam, who fought as bravely as any of us to stop the AllSpark from falling into the hands of Megatron. We will honour them both."

"Wait a minute." Ratchet said sharply. "My scans indicate life in there. Some of it is reminiscent of Sam, but other readings are indicative of something entirely different."

"Sam is in there?" queried Bumblebee. "Should we try to get him out? Surely it's not too late?" the young scout said worriedly.

"Don't write Sam off yet, he may still be alive in there." Ratchet said, shaking his head at Bumblebee. "That shell may be keeping him alive, if we try to open it, it could kill Sam. I think we should wait."

"You mean-it could be like – a cocoon, or maybe even an egg?" asked Mikaela.

Ratchet nodded.

"Nobody is fully certain of the power of the AllSpark. I'm not even sure Sam will survive this, but if he does…." Ratchet didn't complete the sentence, but began another.

"We have no idea what will come out when this hatches."


	2. Chapter 2: Leadership Dispute

Right Of Succession.

Chapter One – Leadership Dispute

A/N-All **Bold Text** speech indicates that it has been databurst.

Starscream had collected together several Decepticons, who had begun to zero in on the small blue-green planet that the humans, and now the Autobots, called 'home.'

He had found his wing-brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp first, and with their help had increased the search area threefold. Between them, they had collected the dour Payload, the fatalistic Dead End, the quiet but lethal Dropkick, the rather slow-witted but powerful Wreckage, and the small but nasty Swindle. Now there was only one more signal to investigate, and after that, Starscream had stated that they could return to the small planet, destroy the Autobots living there, and steal all of its remaining resources, wreaking mayhem on its surface, and destroying, enslaving, and using its fleshy inhabitants as they saw fit, something that appealed to almost all of them.

Starscream surveyed the assembled mechs before him. Seven new followers – eight once they had picked up the last – should be enough with he and Barricade, to finish those wretched Autobots, even though five of them were only groundlings. It was possible, he mused as he led the group towards the last cometary form within range, that the Autobots too may have received reinforcements in the two Earth months he had taken to find his, but he thought he could deal with that. He would not make the mistake Megatron had made, of going directly for their Leader, Optimus Prime, no, he'd get his followers to pick off the smaller and weaker Autobots first, one by one, and then destroy Prime in a concerted group attack.

They approached the last form, which broadcast an ID. It was Soundwave. Starscream mentally rubbed his hands together in glee. Soundwave was, with his Cassetticons, several Decepticons in one. With the likes of Laserbeak, Ravage, and Rumble to help, how could his plans go wrong?

He databurst a brief summary of their actions on Earth, and the final battle in Mission City that had resulted in Megatron's deactivation.

"**We can avenge his death and destroy the Autobots, then claim this planet and its resources for the Decepticons. With me at the head of our forces, as the new Leader in Megatron's stead, we can gain victory!"** he databurst, hoping to stir the Sparks of his followers. The response he received from Soundwave was unexpected.

"**By what right do you claim leadership?"**

Starscream was taken aback.

"**Megatron is dead, I would easily defeat Barricade if we were to clash. My trine-mates defer to me, I am the natural choice to succeed."** He said.

"**All Decepticon tradition states that the successor is either one the Leader chooses before his death, or whoever defeats the Leader. That is how it has always been, and Lord Megatron never named a successor in my hearing in the event of his deactivation. I also know that if he had, you would_ not_ ****have made the list." **Soundwave stated.

"**A _squishy_**** defeated Megatron – an Autobot sympathiser squishy at that. Do you plan on going to his world, kneeling at his smelly, sweaty, organic feet, and swearing your loyalty to him?"** mocked Starscream with a sneer. **"I cannot see _anyone_ ****here, least of all you and I, accepting the leadership of a _fleshling_.****"** He stated.

"**No, you know we would never**** accept that sort of disgusting life-form as our Leader, but tradition must be upheld."** Soundwave databurst back. **"One of my own, Frenzy, was destroyed while you were on Earth, and I question your fitness to lead. I will only accept your claim to the leadership once you have destroyed the squishy in a duel, witnessed by all the other Decepticons on Earth." **Soundwave told him.

"**This is ridiculous!"** cried Starscream, but he could hear on the datawaves that the others, even his trine mates, were affected by Soundwave's statement.

"**If you don't do this, I will not follow you!"** stated Swindle.

"**If I'm going to end up on the scrap heap, it may as well be while adhering to tradition."** stated Dead End.

Starscream could see his authority beginning to crumble.

"**Okay, we are agreed then?" **he asked.** "I will challenge the squishy to a duel to decide on who will hold the leadership, and once I have killed him, you will follow me without any further query?"** he asked.

"**Soundwave** **shall, if Starscream does."** Soundwave stated.

"**I also."** said Swindle.

"**Yes."** stated Dead End. Around the group, they all pledged to follow him once he had won the duel, and Starscream was pleased, for he knew he would win.

After all, how hard would it be to kill one little squishy?

As one, the group of cometary forms headed to Earth.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

It had been two months since the battle of Mission City, and something was definitely going on inside the metal artefact the AllSpark Energy had spun around Sam.

Noises could be heard from inside by anyone with sensitive hearing from the beginning – odd groans and creaks –and as time had gone, the very thick shell that had surrounded the human had obviously thinned, for the sounds were now audible to anyone, even to the limited audio capacity of Mikaela Banes, and Ron and Judy Witwicky, who had elected to stay at the Autobot Base since the Mission City incident.

Mindful that he had no idea if whatever was currently within the metal skin would resemble Sam in any shape or form, be friendly, or recognise any of those waiting, Ratchet had, after enlisting Optimus' help to drag the massive metal oval back to the Autobot base, placed it within a strong containment field. If whatever was going to come out had the potential to be dangerous, Ratchet wanted to take what precautions he could, even though something that might be infused with AllSpark energy might not even notice the field if it was determined to break out.

It was the sound of tearing metal that made Ratchet turn, and brought three humans and one yellow Autobot scout – who had also spent as much recharging and waking time in the med bay as he could – running.

All three saw the shell, now apparently as thin as aluminium foil wrap, tear in half and all stared without blinking as the form within unfolded from its almost foetal position, and sat there, looking dazed. As it spoke, its voice was unfamiliar, although its appearance and speech syntax were not.

"Uh….what happened? Ratchet, Mikaela, Mom, Dad?" The figure's gaze travelled over to the yellow scout.

"Bee?" He stared again at the silent assembly.

"Hey, guys, what happened?"

"It's Sam!" said a joyful Bumblebee. "Let us in, Ratch, it's Sam!"

"Sam?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, it's me, Ratch, don't you……" his voice tailed off as he lifted his hands in front of his face and looked at them, flexing and unflexing them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think the AllSpark happened, Sam." Bumblebee explained.

"Look, if you give us half an hour, we'll tell you our side of things, then maybe you can tell us what you experienced." said Ratchet.

"Okay." said Sam. "I could do with an explanation."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

A week later, the Autobot base received a transmission from Starscream and the Decepticons.

"Autobot scum, I have a message for your pet squishy. Tell him that we are based near his home territory of Tranquility. Tell him that he must go to the meteor landing site in three days time to duel me. If he is not there at 0300 hours local time, I and my wing brothers will rain cluster bombs on it until it resembles the landscape of the Pit itself. Any attempt to rescue or warn the inhabitants, or any attempts by Autobots to seek us out will result in the same thing happening the moment any such attempt is made. If the squishy is dead, I want his body brought to the site at the same time by one Autobot of your choice, as proof. Starscream out."

Sam watched and listened as the message began to replay – it was obviously on a continuous broadcast. His mouth tightened.

"If he wants a fight, he has one." He said, straightening up.

"But Sam – you're only a week into your reanimation. I know you seem to be doing well, but Starscream's a nasty cheat. If he can't win fairly, he'll take advantage." Bumblebee said.

"You heard him, 'Bee, if I don't go, he'll bomb the town. My folks and Mikaela and her folks are there too. Mr Dyson, Miles, Trent - yes, sounds odd, but I wouldn't even doom him to that - will all be killed unless I go out, and as I didn't die, we can't say that I did, we don't have my body as proof. I gotta go, 'Bee, but at least we have one advantage – that of surprise."

Bumblebee had to admit that Sam had a point. Sam had little choice.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream and the other Decepticons got to the meteor site ten minutes before time. They had detected a Cybertronian leaving the Autobot Base earlier, and Starscream was hoping that they were bringing Sam's body, to bring this stupid incident to an end. The energy burst of the AllSpark must have destroyed that fragile squishy form, it made no sense that Megatron would be destroyed but the boy remain unscathed. Of course, even if it was an Autobot transporting the boy –perhaps that useless little youngling Bumblebee – one quick stomp and he'd have his leadership back. Of course if the boy begged hard enough, he might keep him as a pet for a bit till he got boring or too much trouble to keep.

The Autobot scout, of course, would not be so fortunate.

His scanners registered that the form heading their way was the only life-form, and it was big. Perhaps it was Optimus Prime himself bringing the fleshling's body. Starscream blinked as his sensor readings became clearer.

The form was big, bigger than Optimus Prime, bigger even than him. Had the Autobots received a bigger 'bot from space? He turned as the big figure stepped into view, blue eyes the only detail visible in a big silhouette that blotted out part of the sky. He turned on his night vision – and took a step back.

The large mech in front of him had the head shape, the long arms, big chest and thick, wide legs of his former leader, Megatron. With a brief glance, the figure in front of him could have been Megatron, save for the blue eyes, but there were subtle differences when he looked closer.

Some of the edges were smoother, some of the points of the armour seemed less sharp. The metal form was still silver, but at times a blue sheen seemed to ripple across it. On one chest plate was a shiny, new-looking red Autobot insignia. It was the face, however, that showed the most difference.

Gone were the hooded optics and sharp-toothed grin of his former Leader. This face possessed metal lips, not unlike those of Optimus Prime, and the shape of the lower part of the head and the structure of the face unmistakeably mirrored those of the fleshling boy, Sam Witwicky.

"Who the _frag _are you?" he cried. The mech settled into a very human pose, resting its weight mainly on one leg, and crossing its huge burnished arms in a deceptively casual gesture.

"You challenged me to a duel, Starscream, well, here I am, it's me, Sam." he said with a grin.

"But – you're a human, a fleshy, not a Cybertronian, not one of _us_!" he said. Sam grinned again.

"I was, but from what other witnesses to the event have told me, it seemed the energy released by the AllSpark destroyed my old body." He gestured with a long, clawed hand. "In return, it appears to have gifted me with this one."

He shifted to a less casual stance, "However, I don't believe you asked me here to exchange news on my new form, I believe we have another purpose."

As the other Decepticons came closer, Sam gestured to the obviously pre—prepared area of ground.

"So, are we going to duel, or aren't we?"


	3. Chapter 3 Leadership Duel

Right of Succession

Chapter Two-Leadership Duel.

Starscream quickly thought through his limited options – which were either fight, or call off the duel – and found that if he wanted to keep his chance at the leadership – and save face – he was going to have to go ahead with the fight. There was no way he could get out of duelling without losing his coveted leadership of the Decepticon army, and losing any respect some of those who hadn't decided still had for him. If he capitulated or tried to get out of it now, even his trine-mates might refuse to follow him.

There was no easy way out of this.

As Starscream flexed his claws and tensed, he decided he had to hope that Sam's lack of familiarity with his Cybertronian body would give him the edge. Power was one thing, but experience could overcome power, right? Starscream had no idea how long Sam had been in his new body, but it couldn't be for more than four or five orns, whereas Starscream had fought and lived in his for hundreds of vorns.

The Decepticons had spread out, to form the customary duel-circle around them both, and Starscream looked uneasily at the former human whom he now had to battle if he wanted to retain his leadership. Sam seemed altogether too relaxed for Starscream's liking. Either he was complacent about his abilities and underestimating Starscream – which would be to Starscream's advantage – or he knew something that Starscream did not, and it was this second possibility which was bothering Starscream.

"DUEL-CONTINUES-TILL-ONE-COMBATANT-YEILDS-OR-DIES." intoned Soundwave. "NO-RESTRICTIONS-ON-WEAPONS-OR-METHOD."

As Sam shifted to a battle-ready position, so did Starscream. As Soundwave nodded, Starscream sprang for his opponent, hoping to catch him unprepared. However, the claws he was using to slash missed their mark as his opponent moved with a speed Starscream was not expecting, considering his size. As Sam lashed out, Starscream only just managed to dodge, but even then he felt the long clawed fingers scrape painfully along his arm. He lunged for Sam again, hoping to get him while he was off-balance but once again Sam had moved too quickly for him, and it was he who was off-balance as Sam lunged, not slashing or grabbing but slamming into him. Starscream overbalanced and landed on his back, and Sam immediately pounced, both hands grabbing for Starscream's shoulders.

Starscream's shape did not make for rolling or turning, and Sam easily used his own bulk to hold Starscream down, slamming his hands down on Starscream's big wings and pushing down. Starscream winced and cried out a little: his wings were very sensitive, and that had _hurt._ Starscream, like all fliers, felt uncomfortably vulnerable on his back, and he brought his firing-arm up to shoot at Sam, but Sam saw it coming, and rolled off Starscream to one side.

Starscream shot at Sam, who rolled and dodged and got back to his feet, and Starscream used the time he had been given to roll to his own feet and take off, converting to jet form and then wheeling round in the air to bring his weapons to bear on where Sam had been.

Except that Sam was not where he had been before, in fact Sam had converted to the sleek Cybertronian jet form that Megatron had favoured and Sam had obviously been gifted with by the AllSpark. Starscream inwardly smiled: no-one could match him in the air, to his knowledge. Not that he'd ever raced or fought Megatron, but none of his trine were as swift or manoeuvrable as he, and Sam surely could not be used to flying and fighting in his new form?

Starscream soon found that this assumption was in error: he didn't know if Sam had inherited Megatron's knowledge of ariel combat and manoeuvres by accident, or if the AllSpark had given him an instinctive knowledge, but Sam seemed as in control and quick as he had been on the ground. Sam and Starscream spun and wheeled in the air, firing their weapons at each other, trying to fire at the other while dodging their weapons. The Decepticons and humans on the ground – for few people in Tranquility could have failed to notice the two battling fliers, or not be woken by the sound of their engines and weapons fire – watched the strangely beautiful but deadly dance the two wove around each other in the sky.

To Starscream's horror, Sam seemed more agile in the air than he had assumed: he was working flat-out to keep up with him, and had no time to work out a strategy to foil Sam's flying-pattern, in fact there seemed to BE no pattern that Starscream could discern, and it was Sam's unpredictability, coupled with Sam's speed and grace in the air, that was the problem.

Starscream felt one of Sam's shots wing him, and tumbled to the ground, converting to robot form on the way. Sam followed suit, diving for the wounded Seeker, bearing him down to the ground on his back again, but grabbing his weapons arm and shoving it under Starscream's own body before pinning him down painfully.

"Do you yield, or do I need to persuade you some more, Starscream?" snarled Sam. Sam was usually mild-mannered, but Starscream's threat to his friends in Tranquility had Sam riled. Starscream looked up with a mixture of fear, anger, and defiance in his optics.

"I don't yield to former fleshies who have been lucky! He said, struggling.

"Then I will have to beat you into submission." Sam stated. He shifted position so he was straddling Starscream's hips, and sat back, drawing back his fist, and as Starscream tried to use the release of his shoulders to his advantage, Sam brought his fist back down with considerable force on Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream let out an agonised, horrendous shriek, red optics opening wide in terror and pain, as the fist impacted with his cockpit, which shattered. Sam cried out too – he had not realised his own strength, had not meant to strike Starscream so hard - but was unable to stop his fist driving deep into Starscream's internals. Starscream let out another pained shriek, joined by a keen from his wingmates, as Sam quickly drew his fist out – an action that was quickly followed by a blinding white flash as Starscream's Spark fled a body that could no longer sustain it.

Sam had seen the situation before, when Jazz had been killed by Megatron, even though he had been running with the Cube, there was no way he could have missed the bright flare of Jazz's escaping Spark.

"_No!"_ he whispered, as Starscream's optics faded to darkness and the tension ebbed out of the body, causing it to settle. He looked up as the keening of Skywarp and Thundercracker ebbed a little: he saw the two other Seekers holding each other's forearms, foreheads touching as they tried to comfort each other.

"DUEL-IS-ENDED." This was Soundwave, who came over to Sam. "SAM-IS-NEW-DECEPTICON-LEADER."

"Well, he can't be called 'Sam' anymore." stated Barricade, also walking over. "What sort of name is that? May I suggest Starkiller?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the other Decepticons that Sam, numb with shock, barely noticed as he stood up.

"What about Deathblow?" suggested Dead End. There was another murmer of agreement from the others. Even the two Seekers looked up long enough to nod before returning to their private grief.

"But…I didn't want to….I didn't mean to…not to _kill_ him." Sam said in disbelief, still staring at Starscream's ruined body. He stooped again, reaching out a hand to the optics, but there were only shutters that were beyond his reach, not eyelids as there was on humans. How could he show some sort of respect to his dead opponent? Moving his hand down, he spread his fingers over the hole in Starscream's chest.

"You fought well, I'm sorry, I did not mean to kill." He whispered. "I wish I had not hit you so hard."

The sound of metal moving and the crackle of energy startled him, Beneath his hand, blue AllSpark energy danced, and metal was untwisting, re-forming, and new metal was replacing anything that was totally destroyed. A white glow, seeming to coalesce from the atmosphere, was gathering under his palm, and somehow Sam knew that this was Starscream's Spark, being re-formed from the same one they had thought lost, that had dissipated into the air earlier.

There was silence from the Decepticons as this happened, the two Seekers still holding each other as they watched, Barricade and Soundwave watching expressionlessly. The Spark under Sam's hand brightened and grew stronger, than abruptly dived into Starscream's chest as metal formed and flowed to seal the hole in Starscream's chest, and as Sam drew his hand back, as stunned as the rest of them, a new cockpit was spun from the blue light to replace the one that lay in splinters on the ground.

Starscream jerked once, his optics brightening and a moan escaped his vocaliser: Sam noticed that not all the damage he had inflicted had been healed. The two other seekers gasped, and both ran over, grabbing onto Starscream's hands and stroking his face and chest while clicking and humming what must have been reassurances as him.

A few moments later, Starscream was dazedly being helped to his feet. As he came to stand in front of Sam, Sam tensed: was he going to have to fight him again?

"I told you earlier I would not yield to a former fleshy who got lucky." He stated. "However, you are more than that. You are now a Cybertronian. You are now the new Decepticon leader, and…..you are also, it seems, the AllSpark. You have earned the respect of the other Decepticons plus the gratitude of my wing-brothers and I.

Starscream did not exactly bow, but his knees bent and his head tipped forwards.

"To you, Sparkhands, I will yield."

Just as Sam was getting over that surprise, Soundwave spoke.

"ORDERS,-LEADER-SPARKHAND?" he asked, which brought Sam back to what he had NOT been told about winning this duel. That it would earn him a new name…..and make him the Decepticon's leader.

"Um……go somewhere isolated, make a base, and wait for me. I need some time alone to think." He said, wondering just what he could do about this, whether he could get out of it, and whether he should.

A/N: Sorry that Starscream is out of character at the end.Methinks the AllSpark energy mended his processor some too….plus he's scared of Sam now….and in awe that he is technically the AllSpark….

So, do I leave it at that and mark it as complete, or do I carry on with it?


	4. Chapter 4 Sparkhands

Right Of Succession

Change Of Status.

Sam walked back to the Autobot base, his processors whirling with the events of the last five minutes, ideas and thoughts raising themselves in his head. Ironhide nodded to Sam as he walked in.

"You won then." Ironhide said, a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I won." Sam said dazedly, still trying to assimilate what that victory had wrought. Ironhide watched the dazed seeming Sam walk into the Base.

"Don't ferget to go see Ratchet or he'll have yer lugnuts fer a necklace!" he called out. He hadn't seen Sam this vague-looking, not even when he first came out of that egg-thing. Sam nodded, and continued on.

He did go to the med bay, where Ratchet was working on the inert form of Jazz. Ratchet was determined that dead or no, Jazz should look good, one last time.

"He was always concerned about his appearance." He had said. "The least I can do is make sure he looks good even if he is dead."

"How's it going?" he asked as Ratchet straightened up.

"Well, I'm finished up on him now." Ratchet said. "The body is fully functional, fully repaired. He looks like he's just in recharge." Ratchet sighed. "If only that were so."

Remembering what had happened with Starscream, Sam looked at Jazz's body, and said "Mind if I try something?"

Ratchet nodded. "As long as you're not going to undo my work, I guess you can, it won't hurt." He sighed. "Jazz is beyond being hurt, ever again."

Sam put a hand over Jazz's chest, shuttered his optics, and thought hard about Jazz, remembering him, recalling their first meeting, his impressive transformation in front of them, balancing on one hand. He recalled his ready laugh and cheeky smile. He concentrated on that. _'I want you back where you belong, Jazz.'_ Sam thought to himself. A warmth began to spread under his fingers as he heard the crackle of AllSpark energy and Ratchet's gasp. It was working.

'_Go home, Jazz, get back in your body and LIVE!'_ he thought.

There was a small bang, as if of displaced air, and Sam unshuttered his optics in time to see the blue corona of AllSpark energy around his hand fade. As he withdrew his hand, both he and Ratchet heard a whirring and whining as motors engaged and cabling tautened. A moment later, Jazz's optics began to unshutter and brighten.

Sam felt Ratchet catch his arm and pull him rather roughly out of the way: Sam understood that Ratchet's treatment was not personal: he just wanted to get to his patient and Sam was in the way. Scanning light sprang from Ratchet and played over the small silver mech as Jazz looked up at Ratchet in confusion.

"Ratch? What gives?" He looked around. "This your new medbay? It's built already? Was I out that long?" He shuttered his optics briefly twice. "I remember, I was fighting Megatron. That's why I'm a patient, right? How badly slagged _was_ I?"

"Badly enough." Said Ratchet. He'd elaborate later, he was still getting over the pleasant shock of Jazz's reanimation. He turned to Sam.

"Thank you." He indicated the recharge berths.

"Take two hours to recharge, then I'll call the others down and you can brief them on what happened out there." Sam nodded, he did feel tired.

Sam was about to say that he wasn't tired, but realised that if he did, he'd be lying, he was tired. Well, he _had_ just battled, part of it in the air, and he had channelled, - with the AllSpark's help - the Sparks of two dead mechs back into their bodies, so he supposed he had a _right_ to be tired. He just nodded to Ratchet and headed for the recharge berths. As he eased the canopy down, he heard Ratchet beginning to explain to Jazz _exactly_ how badly fragged Megatron had left him. Then his processors slowed as he slipped into shutdown.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

He sat up once the two-hour recharge cycle was over, pushed up the canopy and stood up. He was feeling better, rested, and headed out into the med bay. Ratchet saw him, and nodded.

"Okay, now you're awake, I'll call the others. I've brought Jazz up to date with events, and though he seems fine, I want to keep an optic on him, I'm keeping him in for the next three joors. So, you can report on the duel down here, I've called down any who are interested and not on duty." Sam nodded.

A few moments later, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Prowl filed in. Sam guessed that Mirage, Cliffjumper and Hound were probably on duty. Mikaela was sat in Bumblebee's hands, but his parents were not there, for they had gone back to see to Mojo and deal with work, because in spite of everything, their normal, mundane lives had to be seen to.

Bumblebee rushed over to envelop Sam's lower torso in a hug. Sam returned the embrace.

"Are you okay? When Ratchet said you were in recharge I was worried you'd got hurt!"

"No, Bee, the battle just left me tired." He rubbed the smaller mech's shoulders and then pulled back. Bumblebee released him from the hug.

"Ratchet. You told us you had something to tell us." This was Optimus.

Ratchet nodded.

"It seems that the AllSpark has had…..some sort of lasting effect on Sam." Ratchet said hesitantly. "Come out, Jazz." He said. As everybody watched, Jazz walked around from where he had been standing, out of sight.

"Jazz?" said Prowl, then "JAZZ!" He rushed over to Jazz in a most un-Prowl like manner and threw his arms around the smaller silver mech. Jazz's arms rose up to pat Prowl's lower back, and then the black and white mech suddenly remembered how many people were watching him. He pulled back and tried to get back some sort of dignity. He stood straight.

"I am pleased to see that you are no longer dead, First Lieutenant Jazz." he stated calmly. Then his mask of composure broke in the biggest grin any of them had ever seen on the faceplates of the black and white mech.

It was Optimus who took the heat off Prowl, as Jazz grinned and poked him playfully.

"Jazz. It is good to have you back with us." He said with feeling. The rest of the assembled Bots agreed-some with murmurs and some with louder yells and cheers. Bumblebee ran over to hug the silver saboteur, who hugged back. Then Optimus turned to Sam.

"Explain how this happened, Sam. We _are_ grateful, but how did you know you had this ability?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see Jazz wasn't the first person

I revived." Sam said. "It first happened after the duel."

"Start from the beginning, Sam. We know you went out to fight the duel, you had to, we know that." said Optimus. "However, it seems that something occurred that made this no ordinary duel."

'_You have NO idea!'_ Sam thought to himself, but merely nodded.

"You could say that." He said. He lifted a shoulder in a one-sided shrug.

"It's kinda….complicated." he said.

"As I would expect it to be, considering what you just achieved." Ratchet stated a little testily.

"Just explain as best as you can, Sam." Optimus said in his usual calm intonations.

Sam nodded, and he began to describe his arrival at the duel site, and Starscream's reaction to his new Cybertronian form. He described the fight, and how he had hit Starscream harder than intended, killing him.

"Huh, so we're well rid of Starscream, that's one less Decepticon seeker 'ter worry about." interjected Ironhide, as Sam paused.

"Not quite, you see…Starscream was the first person I revived. That's how I found out that I could." Sam explained.

"Now what'd you do a silly thing like that for?" Ironhide scowled

"Just like I didn't intend to kill him, I didn't mean to revive him, I mean, I didn't know I had the AllSpark energy in me and could use it like that till it happened." Sam said. "As I held my hand above his chest, a light gathered in it, it felt warm, and then it went into his chest, which sorta repaired itself and got a new cockpit, and then he came back online." Sam said.

"So, what happened then? Did you have to fight him again?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, he didn't." Sam said. "He yielded to me, addressed me as Sparkhands." Sam said.

"Well, Starscream must have some sort of respect or reverence for the AllSpark after all." Ratchet said. "He gave you a name he thought fitting for what you had done, you must still have AllSpark energy in you, Sparkhands." Ratchet said. Sam had no time to query Ratchet's swift acceptance of the name Starscream had bestowed upon him as Ratchet continued right on talking.

"It manifested itself because it sensed your regret. You see, it's not all that complicated. Now, what we need to do is see if we can find out if this is a temporary or permanent situation, though I guess we could just wait and see." He said.

Sam sighed.

"No Ratchet, that's not complicated, it's what happened _next_ that made this whole situation complicated." Sam said. He cycled his vents as he psyched himself up to explain. He thought of six or seven convoluted explanations and discarded them all, and settled for the simple setting-out of the facts.

"That's when Soundwave asked me for orders." He paused, noting that everybody around was looking nonplussed – everyone, that is, except Prowl, who was looking at him in a look part querying, part contemplative. Sam continued.

"Don't ask me why, but it seems that my defeat of Starrscream somehow made _me_ the new Decepticon leader."


	5. Chapter 5 Reactions

Right Of Succession

Chapter Four.

A/N: Apologies for the mess-up when I accidentally reposted Chap one as Chap: 5. Also, apologies for the shortness of this chapter: it seemed like a natural place to end it.

The silence that followed Sam's announcement was almost total, as every optic (and Mikaela's pair of eyes) were fixed on him. After a few seconds, Sam began to get worried. He had never been stared at so completely in his entire life.

It was Jazz who broke the tension, in a pretty dramatic fashion.

He burst out laughing, literally falling to the ground with his mirth. His reaction set the Twins to sniggering on each other's shoulders, but the first person to actually speak coherently was Ironhide, who's faceplates were fixed in an expression halfway between astonishment and disbelief.

"Yer _what?_" he asked. Sam didn't dignify that by repeating his statement, just looked as embarrassed as a thirty-plus-foot mech could, spreading his hands and looking imploringly at Optimus.

"A leadership challenge." Optimus stated. "One you did not even imagine might end up with this result. Do not worry, Sam, you were not to know."

"He didn't have ter _accept!_" Ironhide said in disgust. "So, Sparkhands, yer've got a group of slaggers and scum at yer beck and call. What are yer gonna do with 'em?"

"Easy, Ironhide." Said Optimus. "He was taken by surprise, we've all made mistakes when that has happened."

"Actually, this could be used to our advantage." mused Prowl. "It couldn't be done directly, of course, Sparkhands here would have to be as devious as they are, but he might be able to ease up the pressure on both us and the humans."

Every optic turned his way.

"I think I can see what you are saying, Prowl, but please expand upon your comments for us all." Optimus said.

"Listen." stated Prowl, looking at Ironhide although he was addressing everybody. "We know the Decepticons are low on fuel and have to raid human installations, and don't really care about human casualties. We all know that if Sparkhands went out and straight-out told them to stop raiding and to make peace with us, he'd have a mass walkout on his hands at best. Which would solve his problem, but would put everybody back at square one. At worst he could provoke another challenge, against him, or even an assassination attempt, and worst-case scenario, he would lose and we'd still be back at square one minus Sparkhands." He paused to let the impact of his words sink in, and then continued.

"However, what if Sparkhands – oh this is confusing, I'm calling him Sam, we all know who we're talking about - goes back to the Decepticons, as their leader, and suggests, say, rather than attacking a fully-manned fuel depot, that they attack an unmanned station, and rather than blast it and take, they fiddle the computers and siphon it off. He could suggest that that would help them keep a lower profile and get them the fuel they need. He doesn't need to mention that it would keep human casualties down to minimum. That's just one example of several that I could give. All Sam needs to do is couch suggestions that would be beneficial to humans, or us, or both, in their sort of language, or make them think that it was their idea. Unfortunately he can't be straightforward about it, but if he can be as cunning as they are, this could actually be an advantage to us all.

Ironhide was getting a cunning glint in his eye as Prowl's words sank in.

"Yeh mean Sam might be able to use his position to keep them under some sorta control? Of course, it don't mean that they'll be totally controlled, but it would haveta be better than the alternative – the Decepticons ruled by _Screamer_." He said the last name in a disparaging tone.

"Precisely." said Prowl. He turned to Sam.

"When Soundwave asked for orders, did you give him any?" he asked.

"Yeah…I told them to go off, set up a base, and wait for me." Sam said.

"There! Unless they are obvious about getting their base – and there's no reason they should be, they can just find an abandoned building, barn or hangar, they won't WANT to draw attention to the location of their base – then they will probably be out of mischief for the best part of a week or so, We can use that week to see what we can do to help Sam out – make suggestions and look for things he can offer his new troops, and you, Optimus, can advise Sam on what makes a good leader."

"I have a bit of an idea anyway, but I need to talk to the Decepticons first and find out of my suspicion is right." Sam said. "I'll need your help for it, Ratchet. However, there is a problem that we need to address. I think if I continue to associate with you, the Decepticons are going to be suspicious of my methods and motives. I don't want them to see me as an Autobot puppet."

Optimus frowned. "I think you could be right, Sam." he said. "We need to find a solution to this before you go back."

Sam smiled.

"I have an idea about that already, and that is to make sure that I have a falling-out with you – perhaps over this very issue." he said.

"Make sure it's a bit public – shout and gesture as you leave the Base, just in case one of the other Decepticons is watching, then send an angry comm to one of the Decepticons saying you're on your way back, but don't explain why till you get back." Prowl suggested. "Work yourself up into a real torque on the way, and explain how you've 'fallen out' with us – we can work on the story together before you go. Then they should be less suspicious that you are doing things at our bidding."

"What was it you wanted my help with, Sparkhands?" asked Ratchet.

Sam explained to Ratchet who nodded.

"Well, I certainly have no objections, and that's the first way you can 'gain your revenge on us,' Sparkhands." Ratchet said, smiling.

"You can arrange for me to be kidnapped..."


	6. Chapter 6 Dual Objective

Right Of Succession.

Chapter Five.

"Okay, are we all ready and clear on what we are all doing?" Sam/Sparkhands asked.

"Yes, but I am confused as to why you have stated there are to be no human casualties. Why should we care about a few squishies?" asked Skywarp. Sam was about to answer when Starscream rounded on his wingbrother.

"Has your processor glitched or were you just not listening? Sparkhands was a human before he became one of us. He knows how humans think, and warned us that while the theft of fuel and supplies might provoke retaliation after a few such incidents, the killing of their own will prompt swift and severe punitive actions after the first such incident. Even after the one battle at Mission City we risk that, but to kill more on another attack will see an escalation in the military's action against us. Scare them by all means, with luck they will call upon the Autobots to help and that is when you move in as agreed, but do not harm or kill any of them! They may only be squishies, but now they know our weaknesses, they are _dangerous!"_

"Yes, Starscream." Said Skywarp, still looking disgruntled.

"Any more questions?" Sam/Sparkhands asked. When there was no further comment, he said "Then let's get on with this."

Starscream nodded and ordered his trine into the air. Sam motioned Soundwave to move the ground forces out, then waited for an all-clear from Starscream before switching to his sleek alien jet form and using cloud cover to disguise him as he headed for the same fuel depot that the rest of the Decepticons were headed for. Several of the ground vehicles were towing tanks and containers they could use to tow away fuel, for although it was not the primary reason for this attack, they may as well get the fuel while they could.

As those towing the fuel containers slid over by the storage tanks and yards full of drums, the others and the fliers began shooting around the area and taking low-powered shots at the tops of buildings to keep the humans from noticing the pilfering of the fuel too soon. They were careful not to fire at any place where fuel was stored or processed, but cause a certain amount of general panic amongst the humans, some of who ran screaming from the buildings. Several of these were picked up by Payload and Dropkick, who carefully kept them from running off.

Sam/Sparkhands satisfied himself by buzzing the buildings, his communications array listening for any form of communication from the humans in the base. There were a couple of pulses, and Sam did not block them, but did analyse their content. The first, Sam found, was a request for help from the American Military. Slag! This could be dangerous. He ordered those with fuel to take what they had and leave, making for the Decepticon base. Then he analysed the second transmission, which was, as he had hoped, a request for Autobot assistance.

He ordered all the ground forces, bar Dropkick and Payload, who were still guarding their human captives, to head back for the base, their task was done. He and the trine continued to buzz the depot, and as he had hoped, it was the Autobots who arrived first. The trine and Sam/Sparkhands immediately switched to a higher altitude the moment they realised the Twins were there: none of then fancied being jet-judoed.

The twins unfolded first, then Jazz and Bumblebee, followed quickly by Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide. Cliffjumper moved to mirror Bumblebee and Sam/Sparkhands suspected Mirage was somewhere about: although there was no sign of the blue and white mech, with Mirage that did not mean he wasn't there. Okay, now they could leave.

He databurst Payload and Dropkick to release their human prisoners and leave, then he and the trine headed up for the cloud cover. Once the clouds were concealing them, Skywarp winked out.

A few moments later, he received a comm. from Skywarp. **Mission accomplished, Leader Sparkhands.** Acknowledging Skywarp's comm. with a pleased blip, Sam/Sparkhands then commed Starscream and Thundercracker to inform them, and they all headed back to the base.

Upon his arrival, Sam/Sparkhands praised the ground forces and then checked on the fuel, pleased to find that both ground and air fuel had been secured, which would keep them going for a little longer. He allowed everybody to fill their tanks, knowing that being so sated would make them happier and more biddable. It would also serve to reinforce the results-equals-rewards mindset he was trying to steer them towards. He then took Soundwave and Starscream, his two seconds, to see to the next matter – their new guest.

He commed Skywarp to find out what cell their guest had been given, and was glad to find it was the biggest. He took a barrel of the fuel he knew the prisoner could use, for he did want to reinforce the carrot approach rather than that of the stick. Plus, he wanted something from this one, and as such needed him at optimum efficiency, which a tank full of fuel would likely contribute towards.

He signalled the door to open and stepped in, Soundwave and Starscream right behind him.

"Greetings, I hope your travel arrangements were not too uncomfortable." He said.

"Get slagged! It seems warping makes me unwell!" Ratchet spoke back sourly from where he was sat in the corner of the cell. Sam/Sparkhands noted the oily patch on the floor and realised guiltily that 'unwell' meant that Ratchet had purged his tanks.

Starscream bristled and aimed one of his arm cannons at the medic.

"You address Sparkhands with more respect, Autobot scum!" he stated. Sam/Sparkhands hurriedly pushed Starscream's arm down.

"No, Starscream, I have taken worse than that from Trent, I can take a few insults, particularly when I need this medic's help. After all, I think none of us are at our most gracious when a prisoner in the enemy camp." He said.

"What sort of help do you want?" Ratchet asked.

"I have heard it said that you treat any who are in need, regardless of faction." Sam/Sparkhands asked. "Is this true?"

"Of course it's true! Any medic worth his energon will do the same." Ratchet told him.

"We have no medic of our own." Sam/Sparkhands told him. "I want you to check my men and treat them for any injuries that you can in the field. You can start with myself and my two seconds, Air Commander Starscream and Ground Commander Soundwave. But first, you should refuel and if you need to, rest. We are not unreasonable, after all." He indicated the fuel barrel, offered the refuelling wand attached by a piece of tubing to it. Ratchet took it.

"Next time, you could just _ask_, you know." He said, putting the wand tip into his fuel intake valve and sighing as the fuel began to flow. "It will save you the trouble and keep my fuel where it belongs." He said.

"That is not our way." Stated Starscream.

"Then maybe that needs to change?" Sam/Sparkhands said. "After all, why risk getting shot at to get what is freely offered anyway? We can think about it, but for now, how are you?"

Ratchet removed the wand tip from his valve and handed it back.

"Half-full, feeling better and ready to start." He said.

"You don't want to fill up completely?" Sam/Sparkhands asked in surprise.

"A full tank makes me sluggish." Ratchet said. "Fuel or no, it's extra weight. I'm fine on a half tank." He turned to Soundwave and began scanning.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Six hours later, Ratchet had scanned everyone and repaired all in need of repair.

"Thank you." Said Sam/Sparkhands. "How can I reward you?" Ratchet gave a snort of disgust.

"I'm a _medic_. I don't need rewarding for doing my _job_!" he growled.

"All the same, it was an uncomfortable experience to get here, at least. Starscream and Thundercracker will fly you almost to your base after nightfall, we cannot just let you see the way to our base, after all." Sam/Sparkhands said. "Hmm, it seems a medic's usual reward is more work."

"If you must reward me, do it by trying to avoid getting damaged too soon or too badly. And call me if anyone does!" Ratchet grumbled.

Sam/Sparkhands brought his head up.

"I have an idea." He said, bringing one hand to hover about a foot above the other. "What better gift for a medic than the gift of life?"

"You mean letting him live is his reward?" asked Starscream, but Sam/Sparkhands shook his head and shuttered his optics. Everyone went silent as blue light shone between his hands, then faded to reveal the tiny form of a small mech. Sam/Sparkhands walked forwards to place the sparkling in the astonished medic's hands. Ratchet hugged it to him as Starscream and Thundercracker moved over to wrap their arms around him securely, ready for flight.

"Thank you." said Ratchet dazedly, as the two Seekers began firing their thrusters. As they bore him off into the sky, Sam/Sparkhands turned to find Skywarp stood before him head bowed, arms out in a gesture of respect. This was unusual, shallow as the bow was, they usually gave respect of this kind to none but a higher-ranking Seeker.

"Skywarp?" Sam/Sparkhands asked in confusion.

"Sparkhands, I do not mean to be impertinent, but what would any of us be able to do to receive the reward of a sparkling of our own?" the Seeker asked, and he could see the longing in Skywarp's optics.

Surprised, for he had not realised that any of them might wish a youngling to raise, Sam/Sparkhands brought his hands back up as the blue light began to form again.

"Skywarp, I think your actions today justify such a reward." He said.


	7. Chapter 7 Sparklings

Right Of Succession.

Chapter Six.

A/N: One vorn is about 83 human years, one orn is equivalent to thirteen human days.

It seemed that interestingly enough, the sparklings had solved a lot more problems than Sparkhands had at first thought they would. It wasn't in an obvious way, but creating sparklings had enabled open communication with the Autobots, temporarily made the fuel-issue no longer a problem, and given both the Decepticons and the Autobots something other to think about other than the war over possession of an artefact that was no longer in existence, but had passed it's powers on to him. Which technically meant that the Decepticons had possession of the AllSpark.

Sparkhands hoped that no-one from either side would try to use him as they had planned to use the AllSpark. He was no Cube to be carted here and there and used to give life or death at someone else's will, and he would resist any attempt by anybody to do so, Autobot, Decepticon, or human.

It had only taken a few days after the return of Ratchet for a communication to be received from the Autobot base, a request from Optimus Prime to speak to Leader Sparkhands on a matter that could benefit them both. Sparkhands had chosen to respond by contacting them back, and had only just sent the message when it was acknowledged.

Soundwave had managed to jury-rig a communications console with both audio and visual pickup, and as Sparkhands watched, the picture resolved into an image of the Autobot leader, who nodded his noble head in a gesture of respect to him.

"Leader Sparkhands, first of all may I congratulate you on a bloodless mission that achieved you fuel and medical aid." The Autobot leader said sincerely. "I have managed to calm some of the fallout from that with the humans, and I would like to try and strike a bargain with you, a bargain that means both of our respective sides will get what we wish."

"State your bargain, and then we will talk." Sparkhands said, blinking one optic shutter briefly closed in a wink, and hoped that Optimus would understand that he was currently not alone in the communications room, for both Soundwave and Starscream were in there, alternately cooing over the sparkling Sparkhands had gifted Starscream with, and listening to the conversation he was having. His name had become more of an awed title since he had started giving out sparklings to those he felt would be able to care for them, something he hoped would not persist.

Optimus shutter-winked back, to let Sparkhands know he understood.

"When Ratchet returned to the base with Torquewrench – that is the designation he has given it – its presence disrupted our entire base. No work got done until it had been passed round for everybody to click over, and then lulled into recharge by Ironhide. Unless we receive femmes who will be willing to bear sparks, it is the only sparkling the base will receive, and I know that Ratchet is the object of much envy about the base over that youngling." Sparkhands nodded. He could see where this was going, but decided to let Optimus finish what was obviously a well thought out and much-practiced statement. Seeing that Sparkhands was waiting for him to continue, the Autobot leader did just that.

"Sparkhands, I have been able to reduce but not eliminate the chance of the humans retaliating when you go to obtain more fuel, as at sometime you must. I would like to make a bargain with you. For every sparkling you produce for one of us, we will exchange a fair volume of fuel."

For a moment, Sparkhands was shocked. Surely Optimus was not speaking of bartering sparklings as if they were so much scrap metal or product? Then he caught the Prime's shutter-wink again, and realised that Optimus Prime was well aware that Sparkhands would happily give sparklings to them anyway, but the fuel was being offered as a temporary out, a way of helping the Decepticons keep a low profile – and also as a way to show them that stealing from the humans was not the only way available to them to obtain fuel. Sparkhands looked up, and motioned Starscream and Soundwave over.

"I am sure you have been listening to the Prime's suggestion, and he is proposing that I exchange some sparklings for something that we need and they can provide with no risk to ourselves or our own sparklings. I have reason to believe that the Autobots will cherish any such sparklings as much as you cherish yours, Starscream, and in return they will give us fuel. As we now have extra tanks to fill, my own instinct would be to accept, but I will not take such a decision by myself, so I must ask you your opinions."

It was Soundwave who spoke first. "SUGGESTION-LOGICAL: SOLUTION-ACCEPTABLE." From Soundwave, that was a plain 'yes'.

Starscream was a little less certain.

"You are certain that they would be looked after? The idea of swapping sparklings for fuel makes me uncomfortable. They are living beings, not simply a form of currency."

"I assure you, on the power of my own Spark, that no sparkling will be treated as any less than a cherished creation." Optimus promised. "I also give my word that any requests for sparklings will be given all the consideration neccessary before any such applications are approved. In addition, if any approved applicant is found to be negligent, any sparkling will be taken from them until such a time as they show they are in a position to care for it, or returned to you with no need to exchange back the fuel given. Not that I foresee the latter happening." The Autobot leader stated.

"As long as you can guarantee this, then I guess it would help with the fuel situation." Said Starscream. "If I find that any Autobot has mistreated or deliberately caused a sparkling to come to harm however, I will personally pursue them and make them pay." The Seeker told the Prime. Said Prime merely nodded.

"If any Autobot mistreats or deliberately causes a sparkling to come to harm, Air Commander Starscream, you have my permission in advance to do so."

"Well, that's all right then." said Starscream, mollified by Optimus' statement, though Sparkhands knew the Autobot leader had made the statement because he knew that none of his mechs would do any such thing any more than one of Sparkhands' own mechs would.

"Very well, I will arrange to take the names of those mechs who would like a sparkling, and pass on the list for your approval. For now, I will arrange for both ground and air fuel to be made available, as well as some cubes of Ratchet's best low-grade energon. Consider it a trust gift, in anticipation of a successful deal. Optimus Prime out."

Since then, Sparkhands had received the fuel and the list, and had no problem with any of the mechs on it, although, as with the Decepticons, he was spacing out the giving of sparklings so as not to overwhelm the Autobots and to get them used to having little ones around again, as they had not had to think about that in vorns.

So far he had provided the Autobots with four sparklings in six months, and had met with Optimus both with and without his seconds. Only Dropkick, Payload, Swindle and Soundwave amongst his own forces did not have Sparklings, the first three because Sparkhands did not yet have faith that they had proven themselves capable of bearing the responsibility of being Creators, and Soundwave because he had informed Sparkhands that for now his Cassetticons were enough to look after.

Sparkhands had thought little of the conversations between the mechs that had stopped when he walked in, similarly had not been bothered that some of the new Creators were visiting each other in their cabins, it was not, after all, that uncommon an occurrence before he had started furnishing the appropriate mechs with sparklings of their own. Skywarp had proven himself so well able to keep his sparkling Seeker out of mischief and entertained, that not only had Sparkhands acceded to Skywarp's request for a second sparkling, but the other Creators had all asked Skywarp at one time or another to look after theirs at times when their other duties necessitated.

He was pleased to notice that the sparklings also seemed to have helped bridge the gap between the ground mechs and the Seekers. There had always been friction between the two groups, something that all the Seekers (and Thundercracker in particular) had not helped with, due to their conceit and certainty that Seekers were somehow better than those whose medium was anything but the sky.

However, as the flying sparklings mixed with the non-flying young, their creators were coming together to supervise, and finding that their common factor of being Creators drew them together more than their different travelling environments could divide them. There were less duels and less bad feeling, for it seemed the domestic situation suited the Decepticons surprisingly well. Even those without sparklings seemed content to assist those who did.

It was thus a surprise to Sparkhands when he received a request from his two seconds to speak to him on a matter that affected all of the mechs. He allowed them in as they requested and they stood before him several feet away, that very positioning telling him that this was a matter they were treating as a formal request. Starscream was also without his sparkling, which in itself was unusual: no mech had yet seen him put it down since Sparkhands had presented it to the Seeker two orns ago.

Soundwave, as usual, was unreadable from his posture, and gave nothing away in his optic plate or faceplates, but Starscream was a different matter. The way he stood stiffly upright, the way he held his hands behind his back, the twitching of his wings and the uncertain expression that occasionally flickered across his faceplates told Sparkhands that Starscream was very nervous. Seekers were known to be highly emotional creatures, often high-strung, but many of them were also adept at hiding signs of their emotions too, so Sparkhands was immediately alert at Starscream's twitchiness.

"Yes, you wished to speak to me?" he asked, their formal stance setting the tone for his formal request. It was Soundwave who spoke first.

"SOUNDWAVE-AND-STARSCREAM-SPEAK-FOR-MECHS. CEASEFIRE-DEMANDED. NEGATIVE-UNACCEPTABLE."

"That is, the mechs under us have – um – insisted that we speak for them." Starscream said as Sparkhands stared at Soundwave. "We suggested a more – diplomatic - approach, but they said they wanted their position made very clear to you." Sparkhands looked at the Seeker, having never seen him babbling nervously and pussyfooting around a sensitive subject, for that was undoubtedly what he was doing. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Soundwave spoke over whatever the red and white Air Commander was about to say.

"MECHS-DEMAND-CEASEFIRE. RESPONSE-REQUIRED."


	8. Chapter 8 Little Younglings, Big Peace?

Right Of Succession.

Epilogue.

A/N: Thanks to KDZeal for beta-ing this chapter for me.

There was a heavy silence after Soundwave's proclamation, broken by Sparkhands' _"What?"_ a moment later. Whatever Sparkhands had expected, Soundwave's statement was obviously not it.

"MECHS-DEMAND-CEASEFIRE. RESPONSE-REQUIRED." Soundwave repeated.

"Why do you want this now?" he asked, nonplussed.

"Leader Sparkhands, what is this war for anymore? Does it have any real purpose now that the AllSpark as an artefact is gone and its powers are now wielded by yourself?" Starscream was unconsciously cringing, obviously well aware of how powerful Sparkhands was, after all he had already killed Starscream in the leadership duel.

Sparkhands' processors were working on overdrive at that moment. He had been wondering how to pitch the idea of some sort of ceasefire to the Decepticons without seeming to be trying to change them or trick them. As it happened, it seemed they had worked things out for themselves. Sparkhands knew he would have to play this carefully. If he seemed too eager, they might feel manipulated, yet if he seemed doubtful for too long, it might provoke them to revolt.

"A ceasefire?" he repeated. "Would it be a permanent one or a temporary one? Would it be with the Autobots or the humans? If you can explain this to me in a way I can understand, let me see where you're coming from, I can make an informed decision." He hoped he had struck the right balance: considering it but wanting to know more. Most importantly, he was interested in finding out why they wanted this ceasefire now, and why they wanted it so badly that they chose to demand it rather than request it.

"We've discussed this, and think that a temporary ceasefire could be called, and that could be used to discuss and hopefully agree a more permanent truce between, not just us Decepticons and the Autobots, but their squishy allies too." Starscream stated. "It is no good having a ceasefire with the Autobots if we are still at war with the humans they swear to protect."

Sparkhands nodded. "That would make sense," he agreed. "So what led you to this decision, and why?" he asked, shifting his weight to stand in a more relaxed pose, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"PRIORITIES-CHANGED," stated Soundwave.

"Sparkhands, as I understand it, this war of ours is founded only on revenge as it stands now," Starscream stated. "I for one do not wish to fight a war that, if it continues, will involve our sparklings, for that reason alone. In fact, I _will_ not," he said, standing straighter and trying to steady the tremor of his voice. "We have discussed this with the other new Creators and we are in accord over this. I do not want to see my sparkling wing-ruined and going insane from grounding, or shot out of the sky and killed, for a war whose only basis is old hatreds and disputes argued by mechs who are mostly gone to rust by now."

"I see," Sparkhands said, shifting his arms to a more relaxed position. "You seem to have this all worked out and well-planned. You say you and the others have had discussions about it? So how long have you been plotting against me?" he asked in an easy tone of voice, forming his derma into a smile to take the sting of the accusation from his words.

"We weren't plotting against you, Sparkhands, we were merely discussing the future, and where our sparklings would fit into it," the Seeker told him, red optics pleading for understanding. "We all came to agree that we don't want our sparklings to grow up to fight in a war that has no real cause, no real reward, and that started before they were even thought of!"

"Which to me makes perfect sense, Starscream, Soundwave." Sparkhands said. "My mother – one of my Creators – told me that when you have children – sparklings – your priorities change, and that things that used to rule your entire life up until then are suddenly much less important to you, and that your children have to be factored into almost every decision you make from that moment on."

Starscream nodded and looked about to speak again, but Sparkhands had two further concerns, and he tackled them together.

"What about those without sparklings? Have they agreed to this? And what if new Decepticons turn up? Ground troops and flyers? Will _they_ hold to the ceasefire?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. DROPKICK-SWINDLE-PAYLOAD-AGREED." stated Soundwave.

"Any fliers, Seekers or otherwise, will defer to _me_, or face you in battle," Starscream said, some of his original haughty manner returning to his vocal tone. "If they have an issue with your leadership, they will have to _fight_ you for it, and I will make _very_ certain that I warn them that you once killed _me_. You brought me back to life, but I am not to know if you will be so lenient on them." The Seeker grinned wolfishly.

"STARSCREAM'S-SOLUTION: LOGICAL AND ADAPTABLE. ALL-NEW-ARRIVALS WARNED," Soundwave stated. "RESPONSE-TO-DEMAND?" Sparkhands looked at him.

"Demand accepted," he stated. "Send in Barricade: I have a task to assign to him."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Chief negotiator? _Me?"_ Barricade asked in disbelief. "Why me? I'm a soldier, not a diplomat!"

"Because I know that you won't back down on anything you feel is essential for this ceasefire to work, and you've got a Sparkling yourself," Sparkhands explained. He didn't explain that Ratchet would understand his choice too, and his own gentle manner would likely temper the discussion as much as Barricade's fierce discussion style would keep it from slowing or stalling. In temperament the two mechs were complete opposites, but Sparkhands felt it would be beneficial to have both of their styles balanced against each other at the negotiations. He suspected that with Barricade involved, 'boring' would not be a word anyone could use to describe the talks.

"What about one of the Seekers? Couldn't one of _them_ take on the role?" Sparkhands shook his head.

"Starscream has his duties as my second, if I sent Skywarp the other Creators will revolt at my sending away the best Sparkling-sitter on the base, and Thundercracker's attitude towards non-flyers will kill the negotiations before they begin. No, Barricade, I want to send who I feel is the best mech for the job, and for reasons I have just outlined, I think that that is _you_. If you reject the job I will not punish you, but I will be disappointed that you have so little faith in my estimation of your abilities."

"Oh all right." Barricade said. "If you think I'm the best one for the job, I will do it. If it goes wrong though, you take the blame for your assigning me. Can I go now?"

"Yes." Sparkhands said. As he listened to Barricade stamp off, he knew that once he'd gotten over the shock and surprise, Barricade would apply himself with as much zeal to this task as he did any other.

He walked over to the communications console and opened a channel to the Autobot base. It was answered by a startled-looking Mirage.

"Ah, Mirage, it's Sparkhands here. Can you put the Prime on? I want to discuss a temporary ceasefire. Once that is in place, my negotiator will be dispatched to help broker a more permanent one."

As Mirage turned to call Optimus to the room, Sparkhands smiled. He supposed he _could_ warn them about his choice of negotiator, but then that would spoil it for Barricade.


End file.
